You Made A Fool Of Me
by RightMyLife
Summary: "I dont love you any more "as tears stremed down her face she didnt understabd why he would say soemthing like that everything she loved about him was now coming crashing down up on her what is he life to be with out him
1. Chapter 1

You Made A Fool of Me

The house was so quit ,but it's always quit when a storm in going to blow in and cause destuction.

"What do you mean you don't care for me any more?" A woman voice yelled out

"Just what it sounds like I don't want to be with you anymore I don't like looking at you i dont like being around you i hate the smell of you ,you just disgust me " A calm voice spoke back as if he could careless about what was going on at this point in time .

"You must be out your fucking mind right now!" Tears now running down the womans face .

"OH come on Kagome we knew this was going to happen pretty soon we don't have sex we don't talk hell we don't even look at each other when were in the same room ." The mans voice never getting any louder from his mellow tone .

"Sesshomaru If you leave don't think I will just be here waiting for you to come back to me !" Picking up a glass and throwing it with all her strength at her now enemy just bearly missing him in the process.

"Look Kagome we can still live in this house together its big enough for the both of us .You will have one side of the house and I will have the other its not as if I'm asking for a divorce." Going to pick up the now broken glass off the floor .

"What ? Why the hell would you not want a divorce oh yeah I forgot it would tarnish your name . You are such a bastered , you want me to suffer don't you ?" Picking up another glass ready to aim it for his head ,but before she could throw it he was standing looking at her .

"Put the glass down Kagome your acting as if you don't want this ." Walking to the garbage and throwing the broken glass away .

"Sometimes I wonder if we should have even gotten married I never loved you any way ." now calm as ever she walked out the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru confused by her words .

3 months later

Laying down on a couch in a office she hated and loved being here it helped her think well he helped her think .

"Mrs. Kagome how is thing going in your home ?" A man asked.

"Same old same old I have one side of the house and he has the other nothing new their ."Answering the question with no feelings at all ,

"Have you guys communicated at all since the last time we talked ?"

"Lets see only when he has a gust over he makes me come down to greet them and then I go back into my little area of the house ." She pressed her lips together and making a smaking noies with them .

"So basically you haven't made any other attempts of any form to even try to talk ." Closing his eyes if the lights were blinding him.

"Nope I have no feelings toward that man there is no need to talk to him as if I care about what he does I's not like i'm not having guest over all the time. He doesn't even makethe effort to come greet mine ,so I give him no type of respect !" Snapping without a single thought .

"Oh so now your having guest over that's good for you…. Your moving on from the past ."

"Well doc to tell you the truth ...I don't think he likes it very much cause after they leave he make sure he comes in my room and tell me I am very degusting." Rolling her eyes now sitting up on the couch

"Well you have told him once before that you were not going to wait for him so this is something he should have been expecting you to do." Staring Kagome in the eyes .

"Yes well he doesn't. He hasn't got that I am over him well some what over, him but still over him I have even started looking for an condo to stay in so pretty soon we wont be leaving in the same house what so ever ." Kagome laid back on the couch rolling over to be looking at the back of the couch .

"Well the big question is are you going to ask for the divorce ,are you even ready for that big jump from letting go of that last piece that hold you together Mrs. Tachibana ." Saying her now last name

"Well Doc I see that we must be done with this session because I know longer want to talk about this ,but next month when you see me I will be out of the house and getting a divorce I will make you proud ." Getting off the couch now walking toward the office door

"Do not try to make me proud I am not you ..Make your self proud because in the end it is you who has to deal with the consequences one else ." turning around to see kagome walking out the door .

"But its you who have to sit and listen to me bitch about what I choose to do ." Walking completely out the door leaving the therapist sitting their .


	2. Chapter 2

**It was about 8:35 P.M. and Kagome had been in her room all day only coming out to use the bathroom and to eat she refused to stay out of her room for to long she didn't want to see him in the hallway …As if they were in school and it was a boy she didn't like and every time he saw her he would taunt her so childish, but that's what she felt like he was doing to her taunting her .**

***knock ,knock* "Kagome may I come in?" A voice came from out side her door she knew who it was and she did not want to be bothered by him right now so she said nothing just kept typing while laying on her computer knowing he could here her typing so she stopped .**

**"Kagome I'm coming in weather you want me to our not. " Hearing her door open she turned around with nothing on ,but a small tee and thongs.**

**"Get out please I have things to do and you are bothering me." Seeing his eyes roam her body viciously as if ripping the rest of what she had on just to see her body bare .Shacking his head making him break his gaze from her body to her face .**

**"Kagome it would be nice for a chance when I come in to you room you have clothes on ." Leaning against the door frame wearing some casual dress pants and shirt going back looking at her delicious curves licking his lips as if he was tasting her .**

**"Sesshomaru get out if I don't answer when you ask can you come in that means NO not '_oh yes please do come in ,so you can stare at me in the door way.'_" sitting up in the bed and crossing her legs seeing that he was still watching her . "Why don't you just tell me what you need so you can leave !"snapping him from his thoughts.**

**"Oh yes I will be having company over later so I would like it if you dress up and look really nice ." Rolling her eyes as she laid back down on the bed .**

**"Don't hold your breath I have things to do as I said when you came in earlier I will be meeting somebody on a date so this means I will not be dressing up like a Barbie to greet your guest ok. " Going back to what she was doing before she was interrupted by her ass of a husband .**

**"Kagome."**

**"Sesshomaru ?"**

**"Kagome do not act as if your meeting someone because you are not ."**

**"Sesshomaru the only greeting you and your guest will be getting from me is both of you looking at my ass as I'm walking out the front door ."**

**"What ass as you put it ?"**

**"Get the fuck out of here!" Pointing to her butt ."As if you weren't looking at this when you came in now bye, bye I have to get ready ."**

**"Yes our guest will be here in an hour ."**

**"What part are you not getting here ?" Know annoyed because it seemed as what she was saying was going in on ear and out the other . "I will not be getting ready for your little fashion show I will be going on a date ok and this conversation is over ." Standing up closing he lab top she started pushing on Sesshomaru to get him out the room but he did not move .**

**"Who are you going on a date with ." Narrowing his eyes at her seeing that she was very serious about this date .**

**"That would be none of your business I don't ask about who you are fucking !"Crossing her arms looking at him .**

**"I would like to know who my wife decides to go out with so just incase you come missing I would be able to call the police ."crossing his arm as if to mock her**

**"Wife yes that is true I am your wife but as you put it I DON'T CARE FOR YOU ANY MORE so I will be doing what I want without telling who I am dating I am a grown women who can handle her self!" Walking into her walk in closet . "Sometimes I wish we would have never got married cause this is a complete waste of my time it really is!" Throwing a pair of black leggings on her bed then a long tank top with gray with silver sparkles on the bed a black vest that flowed down at the ends bending down and got some six inch black heels with some silver in different places with a peep toe to show her pedicure toes . Taking off her shirt she walked out the closet to see Sesshomaru still in her room but now sitting on her couch .**

**"Kagome this is not a appropriate to wear ." Kagome went to her dresser and put on a halter bra**

**"Well you know I think it is and it doesn't matter what you say ." Pulling her thong off to put her leggings on so Sesshomaru could see her nicely shaped ass as she pulled the leggings up then she put the rest of her outfit on. The tank stopped at the middle of her ass and as did the vest showing of her assets she looked good as she sat on the bed to put her heels on zipping them up in the back .**

**"Well don't you look like a slut ." Kagome walked to her dresser and sat down putting on her make up not that she needed any she was pretty as is. Giving herself smoky eye and lip gloss she looked breath taking .**

**"Well Sesshomaru to you I might look like a slut but to him I look like a queen ." Kagome went back into her closet with Sesshomaru right behind her as she walked deeper into her closet to find a hand bag to match what she had on her hair flowing behind her like deep ripples of black waves .**

**"Yes to a pimp you would look like a queen."**

**"You really are a mess Sesshomaru you know that you use to think I was gorgeous but now I look like a slut you really are something ." finding a hand bag she walked out the closet letting Sesshomaru come out the she shut and locked it .**

**"Well that was when you weren't 20 pounds bigger ." Sesshomaru looked her over again**

**"You mean 20 pound healthier hmm." Kagome started for the door till she felt a hand grab her .**

**"You are nothing to me your worth nothing to me , but you are mine you remember that ." Snatching away from him she looked deep in his eyes ,but as always she saw no emotion .**

**"Well after tonight I hope I'm his if you get what I mean ." Before she could even move she felt a hand going passed her connecting with her cheek . Falling to the ground she put her had up to her cheek feeling the stinging going through her cheek ."You bastered what the fuck is wrong with you ."**

**"Go out and have your little fun but remember I own you bitch and use a condom I don't want to have to explain to the press how you were raped and decided to keep the baby." Walking out her room hearing the doorbell ring "Come we must greet our guest ."**

**Kagome couldn't believe what he had just said to her before she knew it she was up walking right behind him not even thinking just doing as she was told . Going down the stairs not noticing that standing at the bottom of the stairs stood Sesshomaru younger brother Inuyasha still in a daze she walked right passed him until she felt a hand wrap around her waist stopping her in her tracks .**

**"WOW where are you going to miss hotness ." Snapping out of her daze she turned around to see her best friend standing their with his arm wrapped around her waist she started to scream in joy for him jumping on him wrapping her legs together around his waist kissing every inch of his face . It had been 2 years since she had seen him even though they talked almost everyday nothing was like talking in person . Feeling her self being ripped away from her happiness which made her stumble to her feet surprising her and Inuyasha .**

**"Control your self it is not as if you don't talk to him ." Turning toward Sesshomaru so much of her rage balled up into her hand smacking him with full force making him take a step back and looking at her from the side of his face his eyes filled with rage then went back to their nothingness .**

**"What the hell is really wrong with you I'm not understanding you today ?" Turning back to Inuyasha she hugged him again. " You know Inuyasha I wish I could stay a little longer ,but I hate the person in this house and I have a date so I guess we can chat when I get back ." Giving him another hug she started walking off to the door .**

**"I got him to come all the way here and you cant even stay longer than 3 minutes I mean he may not be here in the morning ."Hearing this she turned around looking at him with a smirk on his face like he had won .**

**"What you never told me that I had to go back tomorrow this is stupid I flew for like 12 hours to get here and now I learn that I go back tomorrow !" Angered about what he had just heard for the first time he could have hit him his self but he knew that would make it worst .**

**"Well Inuyasha you never asked how long you were staying plus you have a lot of work you need to be doing I didn't put you on that branch of my company so you could play and goof off ."**

**"I have been working nonstop I haven't had time to play and goof off Sesshomaru I mean give me a damn break ."**

**"We will see. "**

**"So I can stay ?"**

**"Hn that is up to kagome does she still want to leave ." Both of them looked toward kagome Inuyasah with pleading eyes and Sesshomaru with I have you pinned look.**

**"I guess I will take Inuyasha with me I mean it is just a date with Sango in Miroku ." rolling her eyes of her at her own self for letting the truth out . " I know they missed you too ." Grabbing Inuyasha hand and finally able to get out the house not even attempting to look back at Sesshomaru knowing full well he was pissed because his little plan did not work at all .**

**"Oh I missed you like crazy ." Gripping on Inuyasha arm tighter .**

**

* * *

****Thank you to all my reviewers i was so surprised to get those i am reall greatful im do dang happy its crazy ya'll actually made me cry so thank you even though not my first story i was still surprised so thank you thank you thank you imma try to do my best with this story i really am !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha For Got To Put This In My Last 2 Chapters So Sorry**

**Chapter 3**

**Inuyasha and kagome had been inseparable for the past week they went everywhere together did everything together .To some people they looked like a couple that were really in love .**

**Kagome had been so happy with Inuyasha sometimes she had wondered why they weren't the ones together not her and Sesshomaru .**

**Coming into Kagome room Inuyasha laid in her bed wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him to get her warmth to his bare chest .**

**They laid their like this for a while not talking just basking in each other presents it really was nice and quiet to Kagome until Inuyasha broke the silence .**

**"What has really been going on with you and Sesshomaru, Kagome?" Tighten his grip around her waist .**

**"I don't know , I Really don't know .", Kagome looking at her mirror to see Inuyasha with his eyes closed .**

**"Kagome I saw the red mark on your cheek ,I saw how he looked at you when you were hugging me ." Loosening his grip on her to sit up in the bed now looking down at her .**

**"Like I said I don't know , me and you have been talking everyday on the phone and you know I tell you everything ." Kagome now sitting up in the bed looking Inuyasha in the eyes .**

**"So what he just started acting like this toward you ?", Inuyasha feeling confused by his brothers actions everything his brother did confused him .**

**"That's exactly what I'm saying I told you when he broke up with me everything was just fine we had went out that night we came home and before I knew it he said it ." Laying back down in her bed now looking at the ceiling and Inuyasha doing the same .**

**"Have you been looking for some place to stay ?" Turing his head to look at her.**

**"Yes ."**

**"And?''**

**"And what?" Kagome feeling a little annoyed by the question ."I have been looking but every where I go I can't afford it and I refuse to go back to my moms ."**

**" So look for places that you can afford Kagome …Does your mom even know about what's going on between you two ?"**

**"Nope you know how she is ." Kagome now looking at Inuyasha with so much sadness .**

**" I Know but she loves you no matter what ."Once again pulling Kagome to him to where she was looking at his chest .**

**"Inuyasha she is the one who kicked me out the house when she found out about me and Sesshomaru ." Kagome now trying to blink away her tears. "She didn't even accept me and you being friends , but she tolerated it ,but when it came down to me and Sesshomaru she was so mad ." Tears now streaming down her face she could no longer force them back .**

**"Kagome ?" His heart aching at for his friend**

**"Please I really don't want to talk about her anymore. If she has anything she would like to say to me then she will ."**

**"One day your doing have to be the bigger person and go over their and talk to her ." Shacking her head under his chin .**

**"Mmmm I …." Felling warm lips against hers' she was so surprised at Inuyasha actions ,but it made her calm down a little . Breaking the kiss he looked her in her eyes .**

**"I will always be here for you no matter what." Laughing at Kagome expression on her face she was in such a daze . "I see your still not use to me kissing you ." Taking the hand not under her and tapping her nose breaking her from her daze .**

**"NO I'm not use to it ." Smiling at Inuyasha attempt to get her mind off what has been going on in her life .**

**"Well theirs no need for you to be in in the bed its past noon missy lets get up ." Taking his fingers and racking them trough her hair .**

**"Lest say in the bed a little while longer please I really missed us being like this ." Laying her hand to his chest it was so hot .**

**"Keh fine ." Once aging silence fell between the two of them. Inuyasha looking down at Kagome thinking she had fallen to sleep . "Oh kagome why couldn't it be different we should have been together not you and him ." Still looking at kagome seeing her tilt her head up.**

**"I Love You Inuyasha." Kissing his cheek .**

**Yes he knew she loved him but not in that type of way he wanted her to and his heart hurt so bad knowing this .**

**Next day **

**Sitting in the kitchen alone for the first time since Inuyasha had been back . Kagome was eating some cereal and reading the funnies in the newspaper and the funnies are her favorite part of the newspaper. It always seemed like every time she read the news paper theirs was always something good then something that you couldn't believe would ever happen and something so sad it mad you want to cry . But the Funnies Where the funny nothing ever really changed about them accept the strips .**

**"You are so childish ."Sesshomaru breaking her concentration .**

**"Oh well ." Going back to reading her comic strips**

**" How have you and my little brother been getting along." Sitting across from her taking the paper out of her hands .**

**"I sometimes wonder how you can talk about some one and you in turn make your self look like the thing you just said about some one else." Standing up and put her bowel in the sink then set back down at the counter .**

"**I was just wondering is fucking my brother as satisfying as it was fucking me ."Smirking at his on words .**

"**Mmmm its hard to say I mean as many times as I faked it with you I guess I would say it is very satisfying ." Staring at him with so much hatred he knew she would never do any thing like that with Inuyasha ,but why retaliate back to what he had said with a lie? **

"**Oh kagome how I had you screaming and climbing up the walls I know you were not faking anything." Standing up and walking to the coffee make to get coffee for him to drink .**

"**What ever !" Turning around in he chair to see Sesshomaru looking at her.**

"**Sometimes I wonder why we were ever together ."Getting up and walking toward the exist she could no longer stay in his presents . She really hated how he had became such an ass .**

"**We were together because I made the saddest mistake of getting you pregnant and what's so bad about it we married ." Sesshomaru walked behind kagome pulling her back into the kitchen . Making her look at him "And what makes it worst about it is that you couldn't even carry the baby for full term before you lost it ."**

"**Why would you bring that up I hate you I really do." Trying to snatch her had from him **

"**You have no reason to hate me because you couldn't carry the child for full term before you did something stupid ." Gripping tighter on her wrist .**

"**It wasn't my fault I did everything right _EVERYTHING_ . Why are you blaming me for it ?" Tears welling up in her eyes .Why was he saying this to her was this how has been feeling this whole time .**

"**Because you Kagome are pathetic and that is why I blame you for everything ." With saying that he let her go her skin burned from his touch . Kagome stood their not able to look at her attacker because deep down she felt the same way about herself .**

"…**..I ….I .." She couldn't bring herself to say any more .**

"**You see you feel the same you really are pathetic ." Moving her out of his way she stumbled to the floor as he walked out the kitchen leaving Kagome to fall to the floor crying in so much pain .**

**

* * *

**

Thank you again for the reviews and the alerts im so happy after this week end my chapters might slow down because i work ALOT and i'm off this week end so i will try to keep up with updating i love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Ok I forgot to say that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha humans, but they still have the silver hair and amber or gold eyes . Sesshomaru has his own company very successful and Inuyasha as you know works for him . **

**Chapter 4 **

**As Sesshomaru walked out the kitchen he started to feel bad about what he had said but she needed to know . He hated how she was just walking around as if nothing ever happened . Going around smiling and happy not just on the outside but on the inside to . It really pissed him off no it wasn't her fault, but she left after her told her not to asked her not to pleaded her not to go and yet she went anyway. His mind was still at that day and it seemed that hers was passed that point of her life like she was just never wanted to think about it ever again .**

**Walking into his room slamming the door behind him with so much rage in his heart. HE **_**couldn't stand **_**to look at her anymore. Every time he looked at her, he wondered what would their child look like him or her if he was living right now. Braking down in his room tears streaming down his face as he hit the wall making holes every time he hit . **

"**She is pathetic …I hate her so fucking much …. Why couldn't she just listen to me for once in her life ?" Sliding down to the floor it seemed like this was a everyday thing for him he cried for their unborn child he cried because everything went to from his unborn child being the center of the earth to him being nothing . What made it so bad to him is that Kagome wouldn't even talk to him about it she just stopped trying to bring him up . The conversation was nonexistent with her . Bringing his legs to his chest and putting his head down on them . All he could do was just cry , their was nothing else he could do .**

**Kagome finding her self back on the couch of her therapist office she had to talk so him yes she was early but she couldn't take it she needed to talk about it .**

"**Mrs. Tachibana how have you been I didn't except to see you so early from your normal appointment ." Her therapist sitting across from her with a pen and paper in his hands with his legs crossed .**

"**Yes I know , but I just need to talk and you're the person who will listen ." Looking at kagome noticing her eyes so red .**

"**Have you been crying as of late ." Kagome nodding her head yes .**

"**Its' been a really ruff week for me it seems like all I can do is cry ." Taking a deep breath so she could calm her nerves .**

"**Well tell me about it I would like to hear what has been going on in your world ." grabbing a cup off his desk he took a sip then put it back down .**

"**Me and Sesshomaru have been talking way more then what we normally did ." kagome looked down at her hands opening and closing them as to relive them . **

"**Well that's good isn't it ?" **

"**No not even close ." Looking up at her therapist **

"**Why is that ?"**

"**We argue a lot ."**

"**About what ."**

"**Well….let me start over Inuyasha has been down here visiting ." Shifting around trying to get comfortable .**

"**Is he the source of the arguing ?"**

"**Somewhat I mean ." Deciding the best position for he was just to lay down .**

"**Kagome we are getting no where with this ." **

"**OK here I go the day Inuyasha came things just started to change its like the thing that Sesshomaru have been wanting to say has just been pouring out of him ." lifting her hand up to the ceiling as if trying to grab it .**

"**Yes and ."**

"**Remember when I said me and him have went through a lot?'' Putting her hand back down .**

"**Yes." **

"**Well my mom kicked me out the house because she did not accept me and Sesshomaru she didn't really accept me and Inuyasha being friends ,but she couldn't stop me from talking to them ." **

"**Really ?"**

"**Yes . I had gotten pregnant by Sesshomaru and that was the last straw she just came to me and said **_**'Get out' **_**I could believe it but she did I really never understood why she didn't like the Tachibanas**' **. My dad had worked with them for years and when he died she just shut down on as all ."Rolling over to look at the back of the couch it made it easier to talk that way . "So I moved in with Sesshomaru it was bound to happen any way ,so me and him were living together my brother was not allowed to talk to me my grandfather sent me letters telling me it would pass and she would come to her senses." picking at the back of the couch pulling at the strings that were loose .**

"**Did she ever come to her sense ?"**

"**You see I'm still living with Sesshomaru ."**

"**I take it as a no then ."**

"**Right . She wants nothing to do with me at all I have tried to be the bigger person ,but every time it blows up in my face . Well me and Sesshomaru started our life planning on the baby coming so we got married it was a lot of people their ,but my mom or Souta my brother was not their I was hurt ,but I couldn't make her come."**

"**Mmmm."**

"**Well I was about 5 months pregnant and I was so happy I could wait it was going to be a little boy I wanted to name him Neveah , heaven backwards and at first Sesshomaru said no then the name grew on him . So we did his room in Gold and white it was so pretty we worked really hard on it ." Tears now rolling down her eyes for the third time that day . **

"**I never knew you had a child how old is he ?" Her therapist surprised at this news he had never heard before .**

"**One day I went out to go shopping for Neveah Sesshomaru told me not to go that day but I really thought he could use more diapers and baby food you can never have enough of those things so I left.," ignoring the question that was asked. " I was driving listening to music tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel . I stopped at a stop sign I waited and then went and before I know it my car was hit by some dumb ass speeding ." Trying to whip her tears but they just kept coming . "Even with my seat belt on and air bags I was still hurt badly well my baby was hurt I was rushed to the hospital ,but I guess not fast enough ." Her were eyes swollen from trying to wipe the tear from her eyes .**

"**I'm so sorry Kagome ." Hearing the disturbing news made him feel horrible **

"**Its ok. When Sesshomaru finally made it their the doctors told him about how blood had flooded my uterus and my baby had died from the trauma that was caused by the accident . Still no mom by my side just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha my son would have been 2 years old now ." Taking a deep breath that was really the first time she had really even spoken about it she never told any body about that day .**

"**So when did Sesshomaru start changing towards you ?'**

"**Well after that day he babied me a lot he did every thing for me and after a while I tried to become better for him because I wouldn't talk I wouldn't move from my bed I was jut depressed but I made my self get better for Sesshomaru sake so I pushed everything behind me to make him happy I tried to talk to him about how he'd felt about what happen and the only thing he said was '**_I'm fine because if I__would have lost you I would of had nothing ' _**So after a while I just stopped asking ."**

"**So do you think he was lying about him being fine ?"**

"**I know now that he was lying ." **

"**How so ?"**

"**Well he told me it was all my fault that I went and did something stupid he called me pathetic and I was to blame for everything ." Kagome rolled over to look at her therapist .**

"**Do you think its your fault?"**

"**Everyday I blame myself for that day everyday I wish I could just take it back ,but I know I cant so I tire to come to terms with it ." **

"**So have you tried to tell him that ."**

"**No because I didn't want him to worry about me ." Turing her body to look back at the couch.**

"**And Inuyasha have you told him ?"**

"**Yes I have told him to see how he would react and he cried like I knew he would so I decide that if he was going to cry Sesshomaru would do the same and I couldn't have him do that I didn't want to see him hurt like that ."**

"**It seems to me that Inuyasha is very important in this whole thing ." Taping his pen to his chin .**

"**What do you mean ?" Know sitting up on the couch looking at the doctor .**

"**Kagome you tell Inuyasha everything don't you ?"**

"**Yes . What's your point ." Kagome confused at what he was saying .**

"**Well how would you feel if Sesshomaru was tell his friend everything and not the person that counts .." **

"**What do you mean ."**

"**Sesshomaru is the person you should have been telling things like that to not Inuyasha ,Inuyasha is not the person you married now is he ."**

"**So you think Sesshomaru was getting mad about me tell Inuyasha everything ?"**

"**Kagome Sesshomaru is your husband through thick and thin and you weren't treating him as such you were treating him hoe you should have been treating Inuyasha ." Uncrossing his legs just to cross them back .**

"**But he brought Inuyasha here why would he get mad at me about something he did I mean ." Kagome now confused again .**

"**Maybe he didn't like seeing you so sad all the time maybe he wanted to do something nice for you ." **

"**I don't know because we haven't just been arguing we have been fighting to ." Kagome now looking at the floor .**

"**Frustration that's all I can say I mean its so of much it built up in you two."**

" **I don't know what to do ."**

"**Go Home and try to talk it out with him you do still love him even though you say you don't ."**

"**He doesn't love me though ." Laying back down on the couch again .**

"**I'm pretty sure he does kagome well our time is over so I guess I will talk to you when you come back to your appointment ." Standing up to go help kagome off the couch .**

"**Alright see you later I guess ." Kagome grabbing her thing s and walking out the door so confused about what she should really do could she get him to actually talk to her .**

**Yes Nevaeh is a Girl name but I really love that name for both boy and girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Made A Fool Of Me**

**Kagome sitting in her room on the edge of the bed waiting for Inuyasha to come back so she could talk to him she really needed to ask him something . Hearing a knock on her door she waited for it to open just knowing it was Inuyasha . As the door opened her heart stopped just for a second . She couldn't take her eyes off the person at her door .**

**"Kagome you can stop looking at me now ." Kagome shook her head why was he here why was he in her room . " I would like to have dinner with you and Inuyasha before he goes back tomorrow." Walking to a chair to sit down she watched every move he did her mind was racing .**

**"He's living …Tomorrow." It felt as if she couldn't breath if he left then who would she talk to . She had Sango and Miroku but it wasn't the same she couldn't tell them everything .**

**"Yes so I would like to go out and say our last good byes." Crossing his legs as he watched Kagome reaction .**

**"Well I mean couldn't you move him to the company here then he wouldn't have to leave ?" She needed him their with her just talking on the phone was not the same as being face to face .**

**"No."**

**"Why? I mean what's wrong with him staying close to Family and friends ." **

**"Because I need him over their not here I have enough help over here plus he has my business doing really well over their ." Uncrossing his legs just to cross his arms .**

**"Sesshomaru please !" Kagome was going to get him to let him stay .**

**"No Kagome and we will not bring it up again ." Getting up walking to the bed to stand in front of her. "**

**"Why take him away from me why send him so far so the only contact we have is phone?" Pushing past Sesshomaru as she stood up to be in back of him .**

**"Do you not want that because I can stop the phone calls to if you want me to." Turning around to see confusion in Kagome's eyes .**

**"Why would you do that ?"**

**"Well stop bitching I'm letting you continue talking to him .You should be happy I brought him here for this long because I could have sent him back the night he came here ." Walking up to kagome so that they were only inches from each other . "It's a shame that even though he is not the one you married you act as if you did ."**

**"I do not !"**

**"Hn….. Like I said we will be having dinner later on so I want you to look presentable I want you to be ready and on time . I do not want to have to come in here in get you ready myself. Do you understand me ?" with that he started walking toward the door **

**"Do you really hate me ?" She had to know **

**"I have no reason to answer that question you know the truth .' Opening the door only to see Inuyasha standing out side the door listening to what was going on . "Its very rude to ease drop little brother." Pushing past Inuyasha . "I will expect every one to be ready at 7:30"**

**Sitting in the limo both looking sad sitting across form each other Kagome and Inuyasha they couldn't believe that this was happing to them so fast getting pulled apart again it really did suck . Pulling into their destination Sesshomaru being the first to get out followed by Kagome and Inuyasha .**

**Going into Aragawa one of Tokyo most expensive restaurants spending at least five hundred dollars per person it was to much for Kagome taste and she hated going its like wasting money when you can go to another stake house and get stake for less or anything for that matter . **

**"Sesshomaru why must you take us to such a place ?" He knew how much she hated this place and yet he brings them here .**

**"Why not bring Inuyasha to this place this is one of his favorite spots …is it not ." Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a stunned look . That was something she did not know about him it had to be a lie….Right .**

**"Yea it really is …its pricy but it has really good food ." Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiling its not that he didn't want her to know its just something that he didn't think he should have brought up .**

**"Oh really …I guess I will have do this for you then ." Rolling her eyes at the subject she continued to walk into Aragawa .**

**"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana its nice to see you your privet table for three is waiting ."**

**"Thank you." the followed the waiter to their table it was away from everyone it was really nice but Kagome had set at this table so many times before that it was just a table . They all set down Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru by choice she wanted to look at Inuyasha and in order to do that She had to sit next to him . **

**As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked Kagome just couldn't bring her self to be into the conversation Sitting with her hands in her lap picking with her nails .She couldn't bring herself to really look at Inuyasha because it seemed like if she did he would just disappear like he was an illusion the whole time and she would be stuck hereby her self With her husband Sesshomaru. She really did hate that this was the last day she would see him in probably a long time . Feeling a hand on top of hers Thinking it was Inuyasha for a moment until she noticed how Soothing they were , Inuyasha hand were warm but they weren't as soothing as these . **

**Looking at her captured hand then her capturer she couldn't believe how at one time his hands could be so hateful then another time so calming to her body . Feeling him letting go of her hand she grabbed for it again placing it back in her lap.**

**'If only for this time let me hold you' Kagome thought gripping Sesshomaru hand hard only to loosing the grip . Seeing that a waitress was walking to their table also seeing how she was looking at Sesshomaru and something about that pissed her off .**

**"Hello Mr. Tachibana what would you like to order …" The waiter started to say **

**"I guess you don't see me then shh .' Rolling her eyes she looked the girl up and down her was a pretty girl a nice figure nice legs , But she wasn't what she thought she was and that would be a good fuck for Sesshomaru .**

**"Do accept my apologies Miss…" The waitress looked at Kagome as if she was so much better than her .**

**"Mrs. Tachibana to you little girl it would be best if you were to remember that ." Kagome now pissed who the fuck did this bitch think she was .**

**"Kagome that will be enough this is not the place or time." Both Kagome and the waitress looked at Sesshomaru, Kagome nodding still glaring at the girl and if looks could kill she would be dead 10 times over . **

**"Well if we are done with that can I order now I'm starving ." Inuyasha now making his self known **

**"Oh yes I am sorry …." Now her attention was on Inuyasha and for some reason Kagome didn't care about that as long as that's were it stayed and for the time they were their it did she even gave Inuyasha her number which Kagome made him throw it away cause she said she was nothing but a whore looking for money . About time they made it home it was about 11:15 .**

**Kagome was laying on Sesshomaru lap like she use to do when she was tired and he stroked her hair it seemed really nice for the time being when she got out of the limo She noticed it was just Inuyasha that stayed in the limo . **

**"What are you doing ?" Kagome walked back to where Inuyasha was .**

**"I'm leaving tonight Kagome ." Sesshomaru continued to walk in their mansion leaving the two out to talk.**

**"I thought you were leaving tomorrow ,why don't you just stay here ?" Kagome eyes feeling with salty tears**

**"Because I have to get back …It was fun while it lasted , but I have been gone for longer than I thought I would be and I have a lot of thing I have to finish ." Stepping out the limo to hug Kagome .**

**"I want to go with you ." gripping her tiny hands around Inuyasha .**

**"NO!" Pulling her off of him looking deep into her eyes .**

**"WHY!" **

**"Kagome you can't come with me your heart wouldn't be in it ."**

**"What does that mean ?"**

**"Your still in love with my brother you think I wasn't paying attention to how you acted with that waitress and how you held his hand and laid on his lap …" Letting Kagome go .**

**"I'm not either …" **

**"Yes you are I can never love you enough because even when I try to get your love you always give me half and I can't say here because I would die loving you and you cant come with me cause you would die loving him do you understand ?" "My love grows deep in the roots for you and it can never be dug up ."**

**"Inuyasha….."**

**"Lets not fool our self Kagome you need him and as much as it kills me you need to stay and work it out with him ." Hugging Kagome one last time **

**"Inuyasha ?" Feeling his lips brush hers one last time letting her go he got into the limo and the Chauffeur shutting the door Kagome stood their lost for words ..before she knew it he was gone just like that he was gone and she was again alone .**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update i be working alot of doubles i be so destoyed to even think lol but tell me what you think Criticism makes me wanna do better ok loves ttyl


End file.
